


Stupid New Guy

by norppie_is_canon



Category: Hollywood Undead (Band)
Genre: M/M, im the actual worst, porn~~~
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 13:45:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6522178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/norppie_is_canon/pseuds/norppie_is_canon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nobody can seem to knock...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stupid New Guy

**Author's Note:**

> My friend Joe saw this on my Inspiron Mini and about threw it at me. He apparently thought it was funny and anounced to the rest of my friends that i was once again writing "shitty faggot ass porn".  
> B'c  
> My other friends (Ron, Antonio, Ace, n Charger. yeah nick names mkay?) went and haha "beat him up". Not really, they just kept all the beer from him. He pouted for the rest of the day.
> 
> This is ONLY 230 words cause i thought id keep it short and smutty. B)))

Johnny gives a low groan when a harsh suck is delivered to the head of his cock, who knew Charlie Scene was as good at giving head as a side street whore? Johnny looks down at the other, his eyes are met and held firm. Fucking baby Jesus, if this is what he'd been missing when he called this guy a faggot, then damn was he wrong! Johnny licks his lips at the way Charlie looked, kneeling at the edge of the bed, his tattoos shiny with sweat, his finely haired chest rising and falling, "God damn, Charlie."  
The other responds with a hum, sending blissful vibration through Johnny.

The door swings open tot he room, "Hey, you guy read- Uhhh."  
Johnny shove Charlie off his dick and chucks a fluffy, completely harmless, pillow at the intruding Danny, "Can't you fucking knock?!" It was more of a pissed off screaming than an actual question, but Mr. 3 Tears tried, so that's what counts.  
"Out! Now!"

Danny just stands there, dumbfounded, like he'd just seen a baby horse do a swan dive out of it's momma's fucking vagina. "Out, God damn it, Danny!" J3t Jumps off the bed and shoves the new guy out the door and yells after him, "Knock next time!" And slams it closed.  
"There are going to be so many holes in his face after this rehearsal...."


End file.
